los_padrinos_magicos_tres_milfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner es un niño como cualquier otro; representa el típico niño que se quiere hacer popular en la escuela para que los más geniales lo coticen y para agradarle a Trixie Tang, el amor de su vida, quien constantemente lo ignora o lo rechaza pero aun así él sigue intentando agradarle. Tiene pésimas calificaciones en la escuela (aunque por culpa del profesor Denzel Crocker, todos los estudiantes de su curso tienen malas calificaciones, a excepción de A.J.). Timmy también tiene diversos estereotipos: es incompetente, no tan torpe, vago, obstinado, desaliñado e irreflexivo, también un poco de egoísta a veces; se mete en líos pero es un buen chico. Sus rasgos más comunes son la pereza y la falta de sentido común. Su símbolo zodiacal es Aries. Biografía Timmy Turner o Timothy Turner es el único hijo de una familia de clase media que vive en los suburbios de Dimmsdale, California. En los primeros capítulos tenía 9 años, a partir de la 2° temporada tenía 10 años y desde la 7° temporada tiene 11 años, asiste a quinto grado (a partir de la 7° temporada, comienza a asistir a sexto grado)y en la 9º Temporada tiene 16 años y se consigue novia. En la temporada 10, Timmy a los 12 años debe cazar con una mujer rubia que era la señora Branigan. Sus padres son el Señor y la Señora Turner; tienen la particularidad de que cada vez que intenta decir su primer nombre, siempre son interrumpidos por algún ruido. El Sr. y la Sra. Turner creyeron que Timmy sería niña y por ello, terminaron comprándole cosas de color rosado, incluyendo el gorro que haría característicos al personaje principal. De acuerdo con un episodio (Una vida deseosa), si Timmy no hubiera nacido, sus padres serían ultra millonarios, además tendrían una niña superdotada e increíblemente talentosa, llamada Sophia. El Sr. y la Sra. Turner son padres muy despreocupados, dejando siempre a su hijo con la malvada niñera Vicky. Años atrás, eran muy sobreprotectores y grabaron en cintas de video todos los momentos de su niñez. Un día, cuando él tenía ocho años de edad, sus padres le mintieron diciéndole que se irían hacia cualquier lugar del mundo dándole a los niños pobres la espinaca que él no quería comer. Timmy creyó que había sido abandonado por sus padres y él mismo llamó por teléfono a la niñera Vicky, quien al llegar a casa de Timmy convenció a sus padres de quedarse a cuidarlo. La primera vez que Timmy llamó al servicio de Vicky, él era muy inocente y había recibido información totalmente equivocada sobre la niñera. Un anuncio le hizo creer que ella era muy buena y trataba a los niños con amor, sin saber que era completamente lo contrario. Vicky pasó un años torturando a Timmy; le hacía limpiar el baño, lavar los platos y hacer cosas para ella. Un día, en un momento de ira, Timmy tiró una pelota de billar con un número 9 al piso de su cuarto. Entonces, salieron de la pelota numero 9 sus recién asignados padrinos mágicos Cosmo y Wanda. Al principio, Timmy no estaba seguro de quererlos cerca todo el tiempo, pero eventualmente Cosmo y Wanda se convierten en sus mejores amigos. Él define muy bien su relación con ellos en el episodio de Oh Yeah! "Los Zappys". Personaje Timmy es el único hijo del Sr. y Sra. Turner; también el ahijado de Cosmo y Wanda, el hermano mayor de Luann, la hija de los Turner y hermano mayor de Poof, el hijo de sus padrinos mágicos, nieto del Abuelo Turner y novio de la señora Branigan. Timmy tiene una escasa capacidad de concentración, además de ser envidioso, (especialmente con los hermanos Tad y Chad, que son populares en la escuela y andan al lado de su amor no correspondido, Trixie Tang). Timmy tiene un coeficiente intelectual (CI) de 50% muy por debajo a los 100% puntos del niño promedio.[cita requerida] También en la serie se le denomina como un desgraciado, ya que a lo largo de la serie le han pasado las peores cosas. After English this is when timmy’s Four friends chole comso Wanda and poof left Timmy in the end of season 10 and they leave in season 11 fairly oddparents meet cars season 11 on episode 1a he meets ralph Carlow Aaron clocker slider petrolski Conrad camber Jonas cavarth Noah gocek Dino draftsky and Phil tankson Barry depedal and Steve lapage and when Timmy saw Trixie Tang at the park when Timmy and Trixie are main characters he lightning McQueen Bobby Swift Cal weathers Dirkson d'agostino lost them and Kevin Shiftright Darren Leadfoot and Todd Marcus Chuck Armstrong and Rusty cornfuel will find them when Trixie Tang sees Him and the racers. Timmy x trixie to lovestruck by mrdanielleonardo2010 d5x3wac.jpg Fairly oddparents meets cars poster.jpg Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang by jeffandlewis-d4mvtqe.png Trixie e timmy11.jpg Timmy turner and Trixie tang on isaac's art and other stuff.jpg Timmy Turner Stock Image.png Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang.jpg My big crush by wildandnaturefan dd3gow5-pre.jpg Saved by trixie wildandnature dd63rei.jpg Little power pals by wildandnaturefan-dd3gow5pre.jpg Relax with a beach babe by wildandnature-ddb7yjb.jpg No limits roller coaster 200 arrow dynamics timmy turner and trixie tang by mrdanielleonardo2010-d5x3wac.jpg Spreadin the love 01.png B&m inverted coaster by mrdanielleonardo2010-d5x3wac.jpg Timmy’s prom by wildandnature-dd3gow5.jpg Timmy and trixie as pool lover by mrdanielleonardo2010-d5x3wac.png The small guy becomes defensive by wildandnaturefan-dd3gow5.jpg Stock image of timmy 1.jpg Stock image of timmy 2.jpg Stock image of timmy 3.jpg Timmy and trixie watch fairy blaster by bluecrystaleye-d5x3wac.jpg Hat to Headband by wildandnaturefan-dd5gow3.jpg Timmy x Trixie by bluecrystaleyes-d5x3wac.jpg Love Song by Trixie by wildandnaturefan-dd3gow5-pre.jpg Nolimits 1.8 roller coaster flight deck chain lift by mrdanielloenardo2010-d5x3wac.png Timmy turner and trixie tang 1 by mrdanielleonardo2010.jpg Timmy Turner and trixie tang 2 by zartist2017-d5x3wac.jpg Category:Personajes Category:Personajes Masculinos Category:Niños Category:Racers Category:Images Category:Turner family Category:Vehicles Category:Files Category:Piston cup racers Category:Game racers